


Mind Palace Mystery

by IrregularWriter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mind Palace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1741547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrregularWriter/pseuds/IrregularWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being shot by Mary, Sherlock lies in a hospital bed, drugged and tired, but soothed by a familiar presence. She was in his mind palace. She was always in his mind palace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind Palace Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - Originally a tumblr prompt. Enjoy :)

“You saved me you know,” he mumbled having been in that delirious medicated state between conscious and subconscious for entirely too long.

“I saved you?” she asked putting down her magazine.

“In my mind palace.” Sherlock adopted a lop-sided grin as he stared at his little pathologist.

“How did I save you?” Molly perched on the edge of the hospital seat so she could lean forwards and entwine her hand with his.

“You told me how to stop the bleeding.”

“From the gunshot wound?”

“Yes,” he nodded, “and then you told me which way to fall.”

“I’m always telling you how to fall these days,” she smiled, gently stoking his arm.

“Told me how to survive the shock and the pain.” His eyes were drowsy now as he began to relax against Molly’s soothing touch.

“Well I’m glad I could help,” she said sincerely. He had told her the same thing for the past three nights but she never got tired of it. To know that she helped in his time of need meant more to her than any empty ‘I love you’ or feigned sentiment ever could.

“Was Anderson there as well?” she prompted deciding to lead the conversation herself tonight.

Sherlock looked confused as he answered her question, “Yes.”

“And what did he do?”

“Entry and exit wounds,” he explained, eyes shut and breathing heavily.

“Molly?”

“Yes Sherlock?”

“Why was Anderson in my mind palace?” 

Molly giggled, “I don’t know Sherlock. Go to sleep now ok?”

“Ok,” he breathed pressing his head further into the pillow.

Molly watched him for a while enjoying the gentle calm that radiated the room - one of the benefits of being allowed in after visiting hours.

Two days later Anderson received a bunch of flowers and some chocolates from an anonymous sender. He would never find out why.


End file.
